


[Podfic] Only Happy When It Rains

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Rainverse Podfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Jane Foster (Marvel), Beware Glowing Alien Tech, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/F, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of Lorraine's "Only Happy When It Rains" Part 1 in the RainverseJane’s hair is in a messy ponytail, and ink is smudged along her left cheekbone. She sucks her bottom lip in for just a second when she punches the tack through the flyer to the corkboard below. Before Darcy can even be tempted by the prospect of storm chasing, she thinks, “Oh, yeah. I could stand to follow her around for awhile.”
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Series: Rainverse Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Only Happy When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lunabee34 for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:18:53**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nji42wrlqp63gs4/Only%20Happy%20When%20It%20Rains%20by%20lunabee34.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Only Happy When It Rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445043)**
  * **Author:[Lorraine/lunabee34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
